Strange Coincidence
by richardmorrell24
Summary: schuyler walked upon meeting with these people who called themselves shadowhunters.will schuyler have a chance to turn them in to the committee or keep them safe from harm


This is my first blue bloods fanfiction so please don't hate and review I don't own Melissa De La Cruz or Cassandra Clare's characters

Its been 3 years since Jack and I are marry and starting to make a family of our own. But ever since Mimi and Kingsley got together my best friend Ollie lives with his girlfriend and found that she is pregnant and expecting his first child. Then there is this shadowhunter that I came upon meeting them and became close friends with them. Did I mention that I'm pregnant? Well yeah, you soon will find out once you read the story.

Chapter 1

One day I was waliking to the bakery when someone bump into me by accident without looking where they were going."Oops! Sorry ma'am didn't see you there," the teenage boy replied.

"Oh that's okay, I mean it was by accident it's not like you were meant to bump into me in on purpose, right?" I replied trying not to sound surprise or weird.

" Anyway, I was going to the library to search for this type of sickness that the scientist is investigating to see what harm does it do to you. By any chances what is your name? Well let me tell you mine first, my name is Simon Lewis, what's yours?" Simon ask.

"Well, my name is Schuyler Force, Simon. Do you have any friends or girlfriend around here?" I ask him trying not to be so nosey but it's so hard to butt out of business.

"Um, yeah, why?" He ask me curiously. There was something about this boy that makes me want to know where's he's from? And what he is ? Does he live in a hazardous abandon building? But I just kept asking myself these strange questions and I doubt he will answer them for me, but who I am kidding I'm married for crying out loud to this loyal,sweet,generous,and caring man name Jack Force who works for FNN and the venator of the Blue Bloods committee. But I forgot that this kid name Simon was standing right in front me wondering why I haven't answered his question yet, so instead of thinking about the question I answered him.

" So I can see what are they like. But it seems to me that I'm taking up your precious time by standing here and asking you all these questions that you don't have to answer by the way. So see you," I started to walk past him when he took my arm and turned me around to face him.

" Do you want to meet at the cafe tomorrow?" He ask

"Uh, sure. What time and place?" I ask

" Around 2pm on the dot, and the place is call Takis. It's a diner that only certain people can go to, and another thing my friends will be there. Bye" He turned around and left to the library. When I went in the bakery I ordered a cappuccino and a bagel w/cream cheese I left home to be with my hubby.

When I got there I smelled food like always, it was my favorite pasta, " Hey honey, how was work?" I ask trying to make small conversation so I wouldn't freak him out by telling him bumped into a teenage boy named Simon whom I just met like 50minutes ago while going to the bakery.

"It was okay, except for the part that we have strange people that are weird. The committee wants us to investigate what's down there tomorrow. You didn't happen to bump into anyone today that are weird? Did you?" Jack gazed at me before telling me, " if you did, you know I have to report this to the committee straight away, right? Because if you don't tell me then the committee is going to have so many problems that they will end upstarting a riot there. Okay? I'm not just saying this to get you scare I'm saying this so you know how important this is to the committee, you understand hon? You know that I love you, right? If anything bothers you you know I will always be there for you." With that he leaned down to capture my lips with his own. For the rest of the day we stood cuddling each other watching TV and lip locking.

The next day I went to the location that Simon address me before leaving to the library. When I open the door I gasped out loud when I saw these people with strange marks on their arms when they turned around that's when I realize that what Jack had told was true. They were strange people with marks on their arm, and I saw Simon next to this girl with long black hair that reached all the way to her butt, her chest was big, and she had big almond shape brown eyes, sitting next to her was a girl with red curly long hair that reached up to her waist, with freckles on her face and some pretty emerald eyes, she also looked short, then there was this guy sitting near her with his arm over her shoulder. He had golden curly hair along with golden eyes that matched his skin tone perfectly, he looks muscular. The guy next to him had blue aquatic like me, but he looked exactly like the girl with brown eyes that is sitting next to Simon. That is when Simon cleared his throat.

"Sorry for interrupting while you were staring at us, I will like to introduce you to my friends. This woman that sits next to me is Isabelle, and the girl that sits next to her is Clary and the guy that has his arm over her shoulder is her sarcastic of an ass boyfriend Jace and last but not least is Isabelle's brother Alec. Did I mention that those three are siblings except for blondie right here? He's their adopted sibling and Isabelle is my girlfriend that you mention the other day. They are also called Shadow hunters aka Nephilim," Wow now that was creepy. I just stood there looking stupid with my mouth open like waiting till a fly land in my mouth. And with that I fainted on the floor and saw nothing else.

I woke to people murmuring things about me saying things like 'where is she from?' or ' what happen to her?' 'why she fainted?' ' why she look at us with her mouth open when he introduce us to her?' and some really uncomfortable question like' is she marry?' 'does she have kids?' 'is she a virgin?'. I started to open up my eyes and look at my surroundings, I started to feel slightly dizzy and nauseous like wanting to go to the bathroom and barf. I also found it kind of weird stating that I was just introduce to a bunch of kids that have tattoos on their arms that are called shadow hunters who hunt at night for a living. I definitely know that I am going crazy here. " Where am I? How did I got here ? And what is this place?" I started to mumble question after question wanting to know why I am here. Jack must be going berserk at home wondering where I am now. So the girl with red hair that is call Clary answered my question.

"Well, you are in a infirmary,you fainted when Simon introduce us to you and then Jace picked you up and took you to the institute. Which is here, now are you satisfy with answer I given you." I nodded still trying to take in all the information she gave me. "okay can I ask you a question since I answer all of yours? What's your name? Where are you from? And are you a vampire? And last question which type of breed are you?" Clary questioned me with a bunch of questions.

please review and read and the next chapter will be up soon

it will involve schuyler telling them about the bluebloods


End file.
